Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a micromechanical structure, preferably a sensor element, including a substrate, a diaphragm, a cavity disposed between the diaphragm and the substrate, a sacrificial layer serving as a peripheral support for the diaphragm, and a terminating structure, the terminating structure being cut away in the region of the diaphragm in such a way that a media opening is located above the diaphragm. The invention also relates to a method for manufacturing a micromechanical structure. The invention additionally relates to micromechanical sensors, such as pressure sensors, microphones or acceleration sensors, for example.
Micromechanical structures with drive or evaluation electronics which are integrated on the chip are known, for example, from European Patent Application EP 0 714 017 A1. Those structures are used, for example, as pressure sensors in the motor vehicle industry, as acceleration sensors or in microphones. FIG. 3 shows a pressure sensor known from the prior art which is described in detail below.
Certain applications require micromechanical structures which have properties that are as reproducible as possible. Thus, for example, in a sensor during an absolute pressure measurement, the sensor characteristic curve must not change significantly over a relatively long period of time. However, in particular in motor vehicles, the sensors in question are exposed to aggressive environmental conditions such as severe differences in temperature, high levels of atmospheric humidity, salt-containing atmospheres, etc. The known micromechanical structure which is described with reference to FIG. 3 only fulfills that requirement to a certain degree. In the micromechanical structure, the mechanical properties of the diaphragm are determined to a considerable degree by the residual structures located on the diaphragm. A further problem is that the terminating structures which are located in the outer region of the diaphragm act on the mechanical properties of the diaphragm. The terminating structure as a rule is significantly thicker than the diaphragm. As a result, different thermal coefficients of expansion or manufacturing process-related fluctuations result in stresses which affect the diaphragm surface.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide a micromechanical structure, a sensor and a method for manufacturing the same, which overcome the hereinafore-mentioned disadvantages of the heretofore-known devices and methods of this general type and which provide a diaphragm structure that can be integrated into a semiconductor fabrication process.
With the foregoing and other objects in view there is provided, in accordance with the invention, a micromechanical structure, preferably a micromechanical sensor, comprising a substrate having a wafer surface; at least one diaphragm disposed above the substrate; a cavity disposed between the diaphragm and the substrate, the cavity having a circumference and a given diameter; at least one sacrificial layer serving as a peripheral support for the diaphragm; and a top terminating structure, preferably being planar on the upper side, covering the wafer surface and part of the diaphragm, the terminating structure cut away in the vicinity of the diaphragm to form a media opening above the diaphragm, the media opening extending down at least partially as far as the diaphragm or a closure layer disposed on the diaphragm, and the media opening having a diameter larger than the given diameter over the entire circumference of the cavity.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, the upper surface of the diaphragm does not have any residual structures which terminate in the same plane as the terminating structure. The residual structures are composed, in particular, of residues of the terminating structure.
In accordance with an additional feature of the invention, the at least one diaphragm has at least one hole formed therein, and a closure cap closes off the at least one hole.
In accordance with a further feature of the invention, the closure cap is covered at the top with an etch stop, a continuous or interrupted closure layer which is possibly disposed between the etch stop and closure cap runs parallel to the diaphragm surface, and the sum of the thickness of the etch stop layer and the closure layer, which may possibly be present, is less than the thickness of the terminating structure. It is particularly preferred if the sum of the etch stop layer and the closure layer which is possibly present is less than 50% of the thickness of the terminating structure.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, the opening extends as far as the at least one diaphragm in a region adjacent the closure cap.
In accordance with an added feature of the invention, the surface of the etch stop is less than 50% of the exposed diaphragm surface. It is particularly preferred in this case if the surface of the etch stop is less than 10%, in particular less than 2%.
In accordance with an additional feature of the invention, the diaphragm is made of a single substance. In particular, polycrystalline or monocrystalline silicon is used as the diaphragm material.
In accordance with yet another feature of the invention, a semiconductor circuit with evaluation and/or drive electronics for the micromechanical structure is located on the chip of the structure. In order to manufacture the micromechanical structure and the semiconductor circuit, materials are preferably used which are compatible with a semiconductor fabrication process such as CMOS, BiCMOS or bipolar.
With the objects of the invention in view, there is also provided a method for manufacturing a micromechanical structure, preferably a micromechanical sensor, which comprises a) producing an assembly having a substrate, at least one diaphragm disposed above the substrate and possibly having holes for etching an opening, a cavity disposed between the diaphragm and the substrate, and at least one sacrificial layer serving as a peripheral support surface for the diaphragm, the cavity having a given diameter, and the diaphragm defining a diaphragm region and a region outside the diaphragm; b) applying a terminating structure on top of the assembly and jointly covering the diaphragm region and the region outside the diaphragm with the terminating structure, the terminating structure having an upper surface; and c) etching an opening in the upper surface of the terminating structure with an etching method being selective with respect to the diaphragm and to an etch stop possibly applied to the diaphragm, the opening having a circumference and the opening having a diameter greater than the given diameter over the entire circumference of the opening.
The holes in the diaphragm are manufactured, in particular, by applying the diaphragm with a structured mask.
In accordance with another mode of the invention, there is provided a method which comprises exposing the cavity before step b) by etching through application of an etching agent through the holes in the at least one diaphragm, and then closing the holes with closure caps.
In accordance with a further mode of the invention, there is provided a method which comprises applying a closure layer to the at least one diaphragm after the holes are closed.
In accordance with an added mode of the invention, after the holes are closed, an etch stop is applied to the diaphragm or to a closure layer which is possibly present, with the etch stop being applied only in the region of the closure caps. The application of the etch stop in the region of the closure caps is expediently carried out in this case by using a mask which has a suitable structure.
With the objects of the invention in view, there is additionally provided a micromechanical sensor, in particular a pressure sensor, to be used, for example, in drive systems or for microphones or acceleration sensors.
Other features which are considered as characteristic for the invention are set forth in the appended claims.
Although the invention is illustrated and described herein as embodied in a micromechanical structure, a sensor and a method for manufacturing the same, it is nevertheless not intended to be limited to the details shown, since various modifications and structural changes may be made therein without departing from the spirit of the invention and within the scope and range of equivalents of the claims.
The construction and method of operation of the invention, however, together with additional objects and advantages thereof will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.